User talk:Krayfish
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8Realms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Maxed.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheJoycething (Talk) 14:26, 7 May 2011 Thanks Thanks for the work so far Krayfish, it's greatly appreciated. as is all feedback. Your welcome!Krayfish 00:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for your epic contribution to the wikia. Keep the work up. Zailiner 04:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your interest in the wikia, I've made your account a sysops as you know way around a wikia and there may be occassions where I'm not around to update protected pages, such as the main page. Alright, thanks!Krayfish 19:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome msg. I will try to do a little every now and then, depends on work. I am in the process of creating a table for Max Building Lvls by Age and am just about to post the 1st one so if you can fix it a bit go right ahead ;) Jnr Wombat 04:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finished the Clasic age (mostly) and saved it but it didn't link to the main page, how do I get it linked? Page name is Building Levels Jnr Wombat 05:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. I just editing the main page to add the link there.Krayfish 20:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm here to help. Once I get farther into the game, I will try to add to the descriptions as well as make more pages. Andodel 02:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Recognition There is currently one other fansite called 8RealmsTalk and they also own a website called 8RealmsGuide so were not the only fansite out there. Also speaking from past experience Jagex do all the contacting. ;) TheJoycething 11:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Protection I protected the main page just in case anyone came along and tried to deface it. After some consideration though I feel that these people could be dealt with easily and unprotecting some templates on the main page may lessen the work load on admins. On a side note I was wondering where we wanted to take the featured image, shall we introduce a new one monthly and if so shall we hold a vote on a shortlist of pictures handpicked by staff? Thanks. TheJoycething 18:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I agree. We should really only protect a page if it's either prone to vandalism or if only admins should edit it. (Example: A page on our policies would be appropriate for protection.) As for the featured images, I think it should be up to to the editors to nominate an image. Other editors could then post feedback about the image and an admin will have the final say whether or not it will be featured. Since pictures out number articles, I don't think we'll have to limit it to once a month. Instead, that should be the case with articles. (I took this idea from the way RuneScape wiki does featured articles and images, but it's really up to us how we run this wiki.) Well, that's what I have to say about it. Krayfish 19:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 8RealmsTalk I'm currently in discussions with 8RealmsTalk, an 8Realms fansite to create a forum on their forums called 8Realms wikia. We can then use this forum to discuss possible changes to the main page etc. I know that wikia has talk pages, comments and a half forum area but I think it'd be great integrating ourselves with the larger 8Realms community. What are your thoughts? TheJoycething 10:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...well, I guess collaborating with other fansites could not hurt, but we shouldn't completely abandon our own forums. But for now, I'm okay with this.Krayfish 19:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Buildings It would be appreciated if you could make Buildings a "Category:" page. I tried to do it, but I wasn't allowed to make that change. Jared Thule 20:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm organizing things according to the game guide, so Storehouse would fall under Resource Storage. I'm not sure why you can't create a category page as anyone can do it, but I'll go ahead and make it for you.Krayfish 20:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Request It would be best for everyone if you, or another admin, added the Millitary Units page to the Content Page on the main page. Thanks -wazam123 14:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit: please delete this page http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Balista -wazam123 14:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Done. The page has been deleted, but I've been having some problems of my own editing the Contents Page on the main page. I used to be able to do that, but for some reason I can't. Joyce should know.Krayfish 16:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks a bunch -wazam123 16:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) found another dupliate page, please delete http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Military_Units -wazam123 19:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Page deleted.Krayfish 19:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) On the main page, the facebook link is broken. It should be: http://www.facebook.com/8Realms -wazam123 00:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Thanks bro hope to contribute :3 Hotty 1231 02:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem.Krayfish 18:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey :) Thanks for the warm welcoming! Hope to being contributing soon :) Just a little offer: We should make some Skype chat where we can all sit and talk :D Have a good day, Tallibear 18:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) While I would be more than welcome to, I, unfortunately, do not have skype. Thanks for the offer though!Krayfish 12:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the warm, however scripted, welcome, I look forward to helping improve the wikia. Have fun editing!Krayfish 04:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Page Help Hey, im confused with these two pages: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Research_Facility_(Building) http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Research_Facility_(Key_Structure) what does (building) and (key structure) mean? -Wazam123 01:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The two are actually quite different. Key Structures refer to a broad set of buildings. For example, the key structure "Research Facility" includes libraries, universities and research facilities themselves. These names are chosen according to the classification from the game guide.Krayfish 02:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks -Wazam123 16:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Another Question, And Bad Pages real page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Mine false page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Copper_mine duplicate page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_mine real page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Beta_Keys duplicate page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Know_Passwords I was just updating some pages, and i stumbled across these two.My question is, what is the difference between these two pages, i dont see a difference and would like to know which page I should be updating. thanks. Regular Page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Building_Levels New Page? (idk) http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Buildings -Wazam123 17:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing those out. Those were duplicate pages and I have removed them. However, the "Buildings" page seems to be a work in progress so I'm not deleting that one yet.Krayfish 20:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the message This is my first time doing "this" but i'll try my hardest to help the people reading this website understand what they need to. Glad to see you help out!Krayfish 19:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Question how do you get your signature to be a link? i can only get mine to be letters. -Wazam123 20:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...that's odd. It should be a link automatically by typing 4 ~'s. Not sure why it isn't. 22:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)]] EDIT: Forgot to sign in. ---- Hey, I've been (more or less) running out of things to do, and it's definitely getting harder to find things to do on the Wiki. I'm not very far in the game, yet (I'm about 15-20% of the way, nearing the end of Classical), so I don't have a lot of knowledge about the game or strategies to use. I do, however, have a lot of time on my hands, so if you see any projects that really just require a lot of time to get done, leave me a message on my talkpage. Zaros - Ancient god of Runesc ape 05:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help. I've been quite busy lately so I haven't been able to update the wiki myself, but I'm glad to have another hand here to help.Krayfish 19:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Pages real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hardened_Swords dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hardened_swords real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing_(Research) dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_construction dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_Construction -Wazam123 22:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Done.Krayfish 22:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks -Wazam123 22:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) More dupes Real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Storehouse_(Research) dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Storehouse_(Research_Topic) real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_construction dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_Construction -Wazam123 14:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *Pokes* Ohaider Kray. This be Amascut ;) I'm in Imperial at the moment (Dunno where you are), but I'll go on a crazy editing spree somewhat soon for researches. 04:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) (WHY ISN'T MY SIGNATURE WORKING??? *sobs* My userpage is User:Ia Morte) Ow! Hey Amascut. I'm on Renaissance right now. I've been quite busy lately, but I'm going to get editing again soon. Thanks for saying hi!Krayfish 19:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome - and for the badge I'll get for posting on your talk page ;) Could you also change the title of http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Coins to JCoins as I don't think I have the ability too. seeing that you will have alot to deal with when you get back, i changed it for you -Wazam123 14:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Catgegories are MESSED UP Something is severely wrong with our categories. So, Organization and Content fit into Browse, right? Well I've seen plenty of evidence saying that Organization is about gameplay, and Content is just for the wiki, and VICE VERSA. The purposes of these two categories is way too ambiguous. At first I thought that Content was for wiki stuff, things that aren't in-game, and Organization just for stuff that appears in-game. But I noticed that there were many categories that I thought should be in Content that were in Organization. Also, reading the description for Organization made it seem like I was wrong about their purpose, and Content's description could go either way! Well, here's what it comes down to: a) The description for Organization is wrong, and Content's description should be cleared up. I already fixed the pages in the wrong category before I realized that they might have been in the right one. b) The description for Organization is right, and Content's description should be cleared up. I just broke maybe 10 different categories that are in Content and should be in Orgnaization, and the front page is in the wrong category. Please resolve this issue! Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 11:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I also sent this message to TheJoyceThing. The Content category is one of the default options, so you may remove it if you wish. It was useful early on on, but it has served its purpose.Krayfish 17:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I might consider revamping our system tommorow morning. I'll be sure to post a link to a blog post about it here. <--It's up now, please read it everyone. Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 04:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Just be sure to organize them the same way the game guide refers to them.Krayfish 04:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Should research topics be labeld like "Durable Picks" or "Durable picks". I can't really tell if it is a proper noun or not. -Wazam123 19:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It should be "Durable picks".Krayfish 19:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) k, thanks -Wazam123 19:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) What about the Ages, e.g. Industrial Age? -Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 21:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ask him this in another question, he might not see it here -Wazam123 21:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) "Age" should be capitalized as that is part of the name.Krayfish 23:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) another bad page broken redirect: http://8realms.wikia.com/index.php?title=Developer_Q%26A_-_The_Answers_-_May_2011&redirect=no the article, for some reason, no longer exists and the redirect no longer is needed -Wazam123 20:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Done.Krayfish 20:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Trade Post Vs. Trading Post Should we use the one that's being used ingame here, or will the building be renamed ingame to "Trading Post" in a future update? DarkNITE 01:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I would say go with the name that is currently ingame.Krayfish 03:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) duplicate pages wazam123 here, but i cant seem to log in, and i found some dupes. i posted these on your talkpage a day or two ago, and i guess you missed them. Here they are: real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Storehouse_(Research) dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Storehouse_(Research_Topic) real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_construction dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_Construction Done. Thanks for finding those.Krayfish 03:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) more dupliactes dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Blast_Mining real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Blast_mining -Wazam123 12:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/St_Basil%27s_Cathedral real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/St._Basil%27s_Cathedral -Wazam123 12:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You are very good at finding all these duplicates. Have you considered becoming an admin?Krayfish 14:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I have given it some thought. I will drop TheJoyceThing another application when he returns. -Wazam123 17:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) another bad page http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/The -Wazam123 20:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Offensive image reporting Is there some sort of page (or place) on this wiki for reporting offensive image. The image here is the one I'm currently refering to.Sundays211 05:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Just tell any of the admins and post a link to it.Krayfish 17:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) here's the link http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/File:(link removed) Please delete -Wazam123 13:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Deleted.Krayfish 18:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks -Wazam123 13:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC)